The invention relates to a seat belt device.
Seat belt devices having seat belt locks, which serve to lock the belt if it is unreeled jerkily are known. Such seat belt locks typically have a locking element, which engages with the frame of the seat belt device if the belt is unreeled jerkily.
In such seat belt devices, however, uncontrolled engagement of the locking element in the frame of the seat belt device has also been observed in the event of a rapid belt return, i.e., the case of rapid belt reeling.
Such seat belt devices typically comprise a large number of components, and thus are costly and expensive to design and-manufacture.
A further disadvantage of such known seat belt devices is that they may exhibit poor response characteristics, i.e., both the engagement travel and engagement times prior to locking of the belt spindle are long.
Furthermore, such seat belt devices often generate a high level of noise.